An Understated Necessity
by Bobbinsx
Summary: I often wondered about the life of Gianna ,the 'receptionist' of sorts for the Volturi .Just a fanfiction about her life,work and struggles. Of course,I do not own the Gianna or characters or Twilight world,they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer
1. Reflections

**_Reflections_**

A single shadow fell across well worn cobblestones on a dark morning in Italy. The sun had not yet risen and the quaint streets were empty of people, except for one statuesque woman. She was dressed formally, a well fitting skirt, shirt and suit coat emphasised her tall figure, draping her frame well. Her rich black hair flowed gently over her shoulders and down her back in a dark cascade. Her skin was slightly tanned in the few places it showed. She raised her head to look at the sky, strands of hair fell across her cheek which was turned downwards.

Her view of the heavens was a bleak one. The sky was dark as numerous grey cumulous clouds coated the horizon. With a sigh to herself she paused in the empty street. Casting a glance back at her small home, she frowned. The building was old, non descript but very well kept. The low door was painted a bright red and the stone walls were adorned with rows of wild roses. Their deep red petals sparkled with the morning dew. Her sigh was one of despair, she had always hoped to someday upgrade her living quarters but could never afford the cost. The woman turned her back to the tumbling building and began to walk. Her high heeled shoes hitting off the ancient stones were the only sound to be heard. They echoed from the low walls as she walked through an alley. The steps she took were slow, as in her slender arms she clutched a stack of folders. They were of various colours and shades, ranging from a professional black to a more outrageous green. Their weight slowed her down, though she was tall, she was slim. Obviously, not a person accustomed to strenuous labour of any form.

When she rounded the corner, she came onto a main street of the traditional Italian town. Here, it was not so quiet. She stiffened, outside the various public houses, the usual line of regulars sat on the peeling paint of the window sills. Their purpose was to recover from the night before. As she approached, their grimy faces spread into smirks, exposing uneven rows of yellow teeth.

'Ah Gianna!' one coursed, in a rough voice. She shot him a dark look, her deep green eyes narrowed once. A loud whistle echoed from the group of men.

'Feisty one, isn't she' chuckled one, nudging his partner. He snorted, an empty liquor bottle fell from his hand and rolled onto the cobblestones. Gianna kept walking, her steps quickening as she stepped over the assortment of glassware scattered on the street. Her heart hammered in her chest, these were the usual pathetic comments that she had to tolerate most mornings.

'C'mon honey,. Ti Amo!' called the first man, his chaffed lips curved into a smirk. His appearance was unkempt and unclean. A line of stubble was visible along his chin, some unpleasant looking stains were present in patches on his olive shirt, of which two buttons were missing.

Her only reply was to speed up, struggling as she was with her burden. Too preoccupied in her haste she failed to see the deep crack on the paving. Her shoe caught and she tumbled forward to the ground. A guffaw erupted from the line of men outside the bar. She winced once, a stinging pain shot along her arm. She had somehow managed to land on it, a deep red gash ran the length from her wrist to her elbow. Tears sprung to her eyes, as the pain intensified. Ignoring it, Gianna turned onto her side, gathering the folders which had scattered ,into her other arm.

'Want help, love?' called one of the ragged voices.

'N…' she began, turning her head around. Her sentence was cut short, he had been closer than she thought. His dark face was mere inches from her own. His breath stunk of stale alcohol as it blew across her own. Restraining a gasp, she dragged herself along the path, pulling herself to her feet. He followed quickly, his steps quick.

'Gianna?' he asked, his voice saturated with fake concern. She glared at him once, turning around the way she had come and breaking into a run. Scarlet blood dripped down her arm, until the sleeve of her white shirt was saturated with the red liquid. She did not stop running until she had shoved her rusty key into the lock on her house's door.

Bursting through the door, a sob erupted from her chest as she slammed it shut, turning the key in the lock. The small living room was neatly organised but plain. A single sofa sat against one wall, pale green in colour. The floor was a dark and rich hardwood, once again this caused her footsteps to be rather loud. A light cream colour coated the walls and dark wooden beams ran across the ceiling. Gianna's tears spilled onto her cheeks as she threw herself onto the sofa, the old springs groaned. In the silence of her empty home she sobbed uncontrollably. Why, she did not know. It was not from the pain in her arm, that had eased slightly. Her problem was that this was what she had to endure on an almost daily basis as she travelled the short distance to her work. Work. That had her thinking, looking at her bloody arm there was no way she could present herself in this condition. She worked in unusual circumstances, her own humanity was a constant thorn in her side and her blood alone was enough to cause ructions with her _employers. _Sniffing she reached across to her telephone.

Her fingers dialled a familiar number as she held the cold receiver to her ear. It shook as her hands trembled, she felt nervous. Gianna did not particularly enjoy phoning with news of her absence. In the past seven years of her work, she had missed very few days, only when it was truly necessary. Even when her own father, her only family, had passed away she had been unable to stay at home to grieve. She had passed the days at her desk, coffee cup in hand, fighting the tears that had welled in her tired eyes. She had hid her misery well , from her associates. Lost in her thought, she felt a jolt of shock when a smooth female voice came through the telephone.

'Yes?' it asked tonelessly.

Gianna stiffened, the apathy was impossible not to recognise.

'Jane' she replied, keeping her tone polite. Fresh despair, floated to the surface. Jane was someone who made her life a misery, she doubted that even if she had been on her death bed, Jane would somehow find a way to drag her to work.

'What is it Gianna?' Jane snapped down the phone. Gianna paused, there was an awkward silence as she debated whether or not to bother continuing.

'Gianna?' the smooth voice repeated, not taking time to conceal its annoyance.

'I cannot be in today…' she began to reply, her voice taking on an unwillingly pleading tone.

'And why not?' Jane questioned. Gianna had known that she would not make it easy, Jane usually went out of her way to either belittle, humiliate or exhaust her.

'I, um, had an accident this morning.'

'I see. Accidents _do_ happen. It is a fact of life, I fail to see why this should disturb your duties' she said curtly.

'It would cause hazards' Gianna said quietly, she knew that Jane would probably take the hint that there was blood involved. There was a brief silence.

'Well, that is ,after all, _your _problem. You are the one at risk. I expect to see you in an hour, Gianna' The line went dead. She paled as she put the receiver back down. This was ridiculous. Her sobs had quietened and she her mind found it easier to think clearly. Reluctantly she dragged herself off the sofa and climbed the faded carpet of the stairs, meaning to change out of her ruined shirt.

When she was finished changing and had washed her wound, she stood and gazed into the mirror. Her gaze was fixed intently on her reflection. Her eyes were red and puffy from her tears and her dark hair was ruffled. Gianna was young, not yet twenty five, though her toils and experiences had aged her mentally. Her deep green eyes were exhausted, it was obvious to see. They seemed distant and lacking. She knew herself that she lacked in something. Company. She had lived alone for most of her life. Her father had been her only company for many years and with his death Gianna was more alone than ever before. The small house was inhabited by just herself and she often felt lonely. Her friend's list was empty. Come evening time she was always full of fatigue, too tired to do anything except drift into a restless sleep.

Despite her lack of friends, she was well known. Volterra, Italy was a small town and she stood out. While most of the locals, worked in the booming tourist trade dressed in friendly and casual clothes, Gianna on the other hand, was almost constantly in a shirt, skirt and heels. True, to outside eyes she was beautiful but to herself she was nothing. Years of belittling had led her to have virtually no self confidence which succeeded in her keeping herself to herself. Nobody knew much about her. True, there were rumours and gossip which she ignored. Deep down it bothered her but Gianna was not the sort of person to let her misery show to others She had an uncanny habit of breaking down alone whenever things got too much. She sang gently under her breath, trying to lift her spirits as she ran a brush through her waves of hair, she pulled it back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Stealing a last glance at herself in the mirror she stole out of her bedroom. Still singing, gently she drifted out the door, once again, the pile of folders in her arms.

A delicate silver watch sat on her dainty wrist. It was one of the few things that she knew her mother had owned. Her father had taken great care to ensure that she received it and Gianna treasured the piece. It seemed to fit her personality perfectly, it was classy, yet reserved and subtle, like herself. The gift which usually brought a rare smile to her usually emotionless face, caused her to frown. She was late. This time, she was aware that running was a bad idea. Instead, she kept her head low and walked at a normal pace. The main street had cleared at this point and various shopkeepers were busy at work. Their brooms swept across the paving, clearing the areas outside their stores. A few murmured a polite good morning to her with friendly smiles, they seemed to want to cheer her up. To outsiders, the sight of a young woman being so alone and saddened must have caused concern. Gianna could not bring herself to smile back, instead she wished them also a good morning and continued on her way.

Eventually she came to a large set of wooden double doors. Clustered around them was a group of tourists. They chattered happily among themselves, their voices sparkled with happiness. She sighed, so this was why Jane had insisted she came. She was expected to be the one to let them in. Gianna took a deep intake of breath, ready to put on her friendly and flawlessly polite charade. Her full lips curved into an unwilling smile, exposing her teeth. She pushed her way through gently and stood at the front of the crow.

'Good morning all. Ready for the early tour?' she chorused, her soprano voice holding a very polite tone. A few mumbled agreement. Turning her back to the audience she inserted a large key into the lock and flung the doors open. 'Just continue straight though. Somebody will be with you in a moment' she added, with a smile, stepping back to allow the group to pass. They shuffled past, forcing her against the brick wall. When the sound of their talking had faded to a dim hum in the background, Gianna followed through. Her smile had faded immediately and she closed the doors shut with an ominous bang of finality. The hallway was brightly lit with chandeliers fitted along the ceiling at regular intervals. The floor was composed of the same stones as the street beyond as were the walls. Although, they were brightened by paintings of the Tuscan landscape. She had stopped to appreciate the beauty in the paintings as she walked past.

She did not follow the group but slipped through a small wooden door at the side of the corridor. Shutting it behind her, she shivered. This led into an underground tunnel, dimly lit. The air was icy as it ate through her thin clothes. Standing against the opposite wall was a tiny figure. Gianna jumped a foot in the air in shock, her heartbeat increased rapidly.

'Now, now Gianna' the apathetic voice said.

She sighed. Jane. The girl's exquisite face was ghostly pale in the light and her perfect lips were curved into a smirk.

'You are late' Jane stiffened and her eyes focused on Gianna's bare arm. A shudder went through her tiny frame.

'Get out of my sight, human! Before you regret it.' she hissed.

Not needing any more invitation than that, Gianna turned her back and rushed down the tunnel, her heart hammering in her empty chest.

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	2. Nostalgia

_**Nostalgia**_

Half past ten.

Gianna found herself staring at the clock on the wall. Its ornate wrought iron hands seemed to have moved at a snail's pace for the duration of her morning. They edged past each roman numeral with what seemed to be a deliberate slowness. Her eyes were strained, they were red and puffy from her earlier tears. Exhaustion was obvious in them, she had slept little the night before and after this morning's escapade she was more than ready to call it a day. Though of course she could not. She had only been at work for two hours, leaving now would not be a smart move, if she wanted any hope of _promotion_. She drummed her well manicured fingernails on the desk in front of her. The sound they made was loud as each tip hit the deep mahogany wood.

'Stop that!' a familiar voice snapped from down a dark corridor.

Gianna rolled her eyes, she had not heard from Jane since their not so friendly encounter earlier in the morning. Apparently she was still around. Despite the annoyance, she abruptly stopped what she was doing. The desk in front of her was scattered with various sheets of paper. Like any secretary she had spent time organising each sheet into it's allotted place. She was efficient as she worked but the fine print had began to strain her sight and after a while she had no other option but to stop. Now, the unfinished paperwork nagged at her, like a dripping tap in the middle of the night. She _wanted_ to fix it but simply did not have the necessary energy.

Unsure of what to do with herself she gazed around the familiar room, in which she spent most of her days. The carpet was a plush deep green, it muffled the sounds of anyone's steps.

_Or anyone's falls_ she thought to herself.

The high stone walls were windowless but brightened with various landscape paintings. Gianna had little interest in what they depicted, she had seen them all before. Riverside outing, Evening in Venice, The Hunt….Their names meant little to her, she had a talent for noticing details. It was one thing that she was certain she was good at. Despite the lack of natural light, the room was well lit. Glancing at the ceiling she gazed at the usual methods of lighting. Eight golden chandeliers, each spaced about ten feet apart hung from the pale ceiling. Their light they created was dimmed by crystal shades which draped each single bulb. _Eight on each one, sixty four in total _she noted. Pleased with her memory she smiled faintly. As far back as she could remember (which was a long time) she had always been talented at noticing things.

Her memories drifted to a dark Winter's evening when she was sixteen. She was sitting on a low stone wall, wrapped in a light black scarf, despite it she found her slender frame shivering. It was not absurdly cold but she had been ill. Her father had warned her specifically to stay inside the house while he worked. Gianna had usually heeded her father's words but the empty house had felt too lonely and far too quiet. The streets of Volterra were not much better however a few familiar people ambled past. They greeted her with quick smiles and a little wave.

'Hello Gianna.'

'Feeling better Gianna?'

'Where's your father Gianna?'

Gianna, Gianna, Gianna, the constant use of it had irritated her, like insects swarming her food on hot days. She had closed her eyes tightly and mumbled a short reply, usually consisting of two syllables. Her mother's name grinded at her. Her mother. The woman had simply vanished when she was young, five if her memory served her well. Which it did. There had been no evidence, no body, no blood. Nothing. All of her possessions were still in place. Her cloak still on the hook, her bags unpacked. She had simply gone for a stroll and never came back. The police were mystified. Gianna had felt anger towards the woman. It was her unspoken assumption that she had left being unable to put up with her father and herself. She blamed her for the hard life that she now endured. Her father, Celso, earned a miniscule amount of money at his job and they had very little. She was left alone to do her best with the small house, keep it clean and tidy and somehow fit in her school work too.

She had felt so belittled as though this was all she would ever amount to. Her school teacher Miss. Rossue had agreed with this statement. She yelled at her constantly, even though Gianna had never once turned up late, never once had incomplete work, untidy appearance…Nothing. The only black mark to her name had been an outburst in anger at the injustice. The constant remarks had built up inside of her until in one teary episode she had shouted her opinions. Gianna had held her face in her arms as she had sat on the wall, her racking cough sounding through the streets as her teacher's words rang through her head.

'_Why must everyone think I am so incapable, worthless and below them?''_ she had shrieked at the woman, as tears had flowed down her young cheeks.

'_Because you are, Gianna. One coming from a background such as yours is nothing compared to the rest of us. Try as hard as you will, that pretty face and you are getting nowhere.''_ had been the reply.

'Gianna?' a male voice had called.

She raised her head, her teeth biting her lower lip. Drops of her blood dripped onto her chin, but she did not notice the pain. Her face turned to the approaching man and she relaxed. It was her father.

'What did I tell you about going outside?' he had asked, irritation obvious in his always comforting voice.

She shook her head, her dark waves of her hair bouncing as she slid from the wall with a grinding sound. He took the remaining steps to her and had felt her hand. It had been ice cold. Although she had almost measured up to him in height, her small hand was lost in his. As always he took her face in his strong hands and scolded her gently. Despite her father's words she felt safe. Even at sixteen years of age, she felt comforted, this was always the way he had held her, it had been their little thing. He had kissed her forehead gently and as she mumbled apologies they had turned towards their miserable home, the cold winds blowing about the streets, garbage thrown into the air.

The Gianna of the present was brought back to earth with a jump as a loud bang echoed around the room. It was the clock tower in the city, chiming the hour. The familiar gongs brought on a wave of nostalgia, she had listened to them for as long as she could remember. She shook her head, the same dark waves that she had at sixteen slapped her cheeks as she tried to stop herself delving back into memories. Time was passing by and she had wasted a precious half an hour daydreaming. She blinked her eyes twice and with a sigh began to sort through the papers. Each letter on the page seemed to mould into a sea of digits and symbols meaning nothing to her. It was a monotonous task but one that she did well. Unknown to herself, she had once again began to sing softly under her breath, the final lyrics of a song washed over her as she worked.

_You can check out anytime you like_

_But you can never leave_

'What did I say last time!' barked the voice once again, this time it was accompanied by quick footsteps.

Gianna restrained a groan. She had not meant to be loud, in fact she had been remarkably quiet but Jane like the rest of her employers had exceptionally good hearing. She sat up straighter on her desk chair as she leaned forward to see the enemy before the onslaught began. Jane's young face was as usual cold and emotionless as she stormed up the hallway. Her body was tiny, as far as Gianna had gathered, she was only thirteen but she was obviously of a higher rank and was unfortunately talented with her words.

'Jane, dear one. What seems to be a problem?' came another familiar

voice, this one much softer.

Gianna quickly leaned back onto her chair, so fast that the wheels rolled and she found herself and the chair sliding across the carpet. Restraining a shriek of shock, she dug her stiletto heel into the carpet, bringing it to a stop. Her heart hammered as she got to her feet. Bending down she dragged the chair along the floor back to the desk. She was still standing when two figures rounded the corner. The first, the dark haired little girl was Jane, her crimson eyes shot Gianna an angry glare. Gianna flinched. The taller figure was a man, the pale skin of his face was almost translucent and wafer thin, black hair as dark as her own framed it well. His face was the polar opposite of Jane's, his eyes were bright and his perfectly shaped lips were curved into a sly smile. Silently Jane held out her tiny hand, the other one firmly perched on her hip. The man laughed loudly as he took her hand, his laughs echoed from the stone walls and Gianna looked carefully between the two of them, trying to hide her curiosity.

'Aro…' Jane moaned.

The man called Aro just shook his head and patted Jane's shoulder.

'Do you not enjoy a little music, dear one?' he asked, his voice like velvet.

Gianna's cheeks flushed pink, she had kept her voice low for a reason. Not that she was a bad singer but like a lot of things she kept it to herself.

Jane did not reply, she just stared at Aro for a long moment while his hand rested on her shoulder. He sighed and shook his head. Silently, she nodded, turned on her heel and drifted down the corridor. Her face an apathetic mask. Gianna stared after her quietly, not sure what to say. Of course she was pleased by her departure but she obviously did not wish to say it. Aro was Jane's family and although Gianna genuinely got along with him, she was unsure. He was much more laid back than other members of this so called _royal_ coven of vampires. Very enthusiastic and surprisingly energetic given his appearance he had a tendency to reassure. At first his strange features had puzzled her, but like most things she had grown accustomed to them. Aro regarded her carefully for a moment with his fixed gaze, she stiffened automatically.

'Careful, Gianna' he said kindly. With that he had turned and left, his floor length black cloak sweeping against the tiles. She was left alone with her thoughts as she sank once again onto her familiar chair.

**_

* * *

_**

Ok, obviously not the best of chapters, too little about her personality but I will try to fix that.

**_Reviews are still really appreciated._**


	3. Unusual

_**Unusual**_

As Aro's footsteps had faded until she could no longer hear them, Gianna smiled faintly. It was not a smile of delight nor one of achievement, but one of relief. After a shaky start to her day, it was at last time for a break. She rose to her feet and pushed her chair in under the mahogany desk. Not that anybody would notice or care, she was simply neat like that. Since the room held no windows and no source or natural light, she was without clues as to what the weather outside would be like. Judging by the time, she presumed that the Italian sunlight would have certainly managed to raise the temperature in the city.

Leaving the coat from her suit folded on her chair she darted down the dim corridor. The white shirt she wore was fitted but short sleeved, leaving the freshly red wound on her arm exposed. This was one of the reasons why Gianna moved so fast. It was a wise idea to remove yourself from trouble's way where possible.

As she entered the old stone tunnel again she instantly regretted leaving her coat behind. Her skin tingled as the icy expanse of still air bathed it in its coolness. With her teeth gritted firmly together she picked up speed. Ahead in the distance her keen eyes spotted something, a faint black outline. She squinted unsure, but kept on moving. As she neared it, the shape became more prominent. It was not one but three figures. The first two were tall and hulking, the first even more so.

'Gianna!' came the first voice.

It was deep and instantly recognisable as the figure came into focus. Felix. Even dressed head to foot in a black cloak, his muscled physique failed to be concealed in the folds of dark fabric. His sheer build had intimidated Gianna for a long time when she had started working at the desk. Her job was hard enough without having that much horsepower around. Though, as with everyone she had gotten used to him. Today, he smiled slyly at her, his crimson eyes excited. Something had him happy and it wasn't her, she noted instantly. His skin was olive, like her own, yet combined with the paleness that all vampires held in common , it was beautiful yet odd.

'Good morning Felix.' she replied politely, her lips spreading into a smile.

'Look what we g…' Felix began before the second figure punched him in the arm.

'Relax Demetri' laughed Felix with a roll of his eyes.

Demetri sighed heavily and rolled back the hood of his cloak. His skin was identical to Felix's but dark waves of black hair fell to his shoulders, framing his features well. He was almost a sidekick of sorts to Felix. Gianna in her hours of boredom, had watched them carefully together. They behaved almost like brothers. They constantly watched each others backs, bickered, laughed and strangely enough they both treated her well. Out of the two, Felix was definitely the most outgoing, cheeky, adventurous and in some ways he seemed to deliberately search for trouble. Demetri on the other hand was more relaxed, more willing for discussion than brute force and more… Gianna shook her head, she would not allow herself to think like that. It was not her place, he was one of her employers. Confused by the shake of her head, the two faces looked at her, two sets of crimson eyes sparkled with surprise.

'Are you alright there?' came Demetri's soft voice, seeming genuinely concerned.

'Maybe she's finally lost it' chuckled Felix.

Demetri glared at him.

Gianna nodded once, her eyes drifted to the third unfamiliar figure which had come to a halt behind the two members of the guard. Demetri followed her gaze and he sighed.

'We have a visitor' he stated, acknowledging her unspoken question.

'Yep' agreed Felix with a grin, nothing seemed to ever faze him.

He stepped aside, graciously allowing her a better view. It was another vampire no doubt about that. He seemed young, younger than her and like all of them exceptionally beautiful. His hair was an unusual shade of bronze and strands fell onto his perfectly sculpted face. He was tall, though nothing compared to the likes of Felix who's cropped black hair was coming close to brushing off the stone ceiling. Nothing of this was what held Gianna's attention. She was focused on one detail alone, his eyes. They were not the crimson or the pitch black that she was accustomed to. No, they were a liquid gold with a thin circle of black surrounding the iris. The man stared at her as though he knew what she was thinking.

'Edward Cullen' he said simply, his voice like velvet.

First name meant little to her, though the surname rang a bell somewhere. Burning with curiosity she looked at him carefully. He held himself tensely, his muscles tight and his divine face seemed empty of all emotion. As though there was a piece of him missing that he could not seem to find. As soon as that thought had drifted through her already overwhelmed mind she saw him flinch ever so slightly. Shocked, her eyes widened and Edward noticed.

'Must go on…' drawled Felix's voice, accompanied by the sound his long slow footsteps. Edward Cullen followed immediately, though she noticed that he was not being dragged or forced. So, he was not a prisoner. Pure confusion ran through her head. Demetri hesitated for a moment.

'Goodbye for now Gianna.' he said simply before following after his partner and visitor.

'Bye…' she managed as a reply, still surprised by what she had witnessed. She stood there for a long moment until once again she heard a voice in the distance.

'See that cut on her arm? Thought I was going to lose it towards the end.'

'Don't you even think about it, Felix.'

'Wooooo!'

In the darkness her brows shot up, she had completely forgotten about her wound while they had been standing there. How foolish had she been to wait? Gianna scolded herself internally for taking so a risk and for bothering them. Immediately she resumed her walking.

After a short length of them she emerged onto the streets. The dazzling sunlight was bright and the air was blissfully warn. The sun felt nice as it shone on her olive arms and calves as she waltzed through the crowd. Volterra was busy this time of year. Crowds of tourists, just out of bed or just after arriving lined the streets. Cameras clicked as they took photographs. They laughed and joked together. Their many accents fading into a hum as she focused on not hearing the bulk of the conversations. Occasionally some man would watch her moves intently. Gianna would return their stares with a polite smile and continue on her way. It was something she was used to and it had become quite boring at this stage. She had no interest in any of them and she never would.

She ducked off the main street into a smaller alleyway. Red flags which hung here blew in the gentle breeze. Ah so it was St.Marcus's day. She had completely forgotten, no wonder it was so overly crowded. A small coffee shop sat in the very depths of the alley. It was tiny, the walls whitewashed and a few straw chairs sat outside on the cracked terracotta tiles. A beautiful aroma drifted towards her as she came in the door. A bell tinkled in the distance and a familiar person came forward.

'Usual Gianna?' asked a rather short and stout woman with a genuine smile.

'Please Claudia' she replied, taking a seat on a high stole at the counter.

Claudia bustled about in the back. She was a cheerful person, who had slaved in this little café for as long as Gianna could remember. Her hair was greying steadily and was cropped short at her ears, exposing her pearl earrings which she had always boasted about and never seemed to remove. It was Gianna's unspoken assumption that someday they would dissolve in the woman's bathwater from repeated washings.

'Now love' she said, setting down a single cappuccino on the marble countertop.

'Thank you'

Gianna counted out a few coins in the palm of her hand before she felt Claudia's rough skin close around it. She heard a tutting.

'No need, Gianna. You have been here every morning now for how many years? I think I can let you off now and again. Besides, it seems like you've had a rough morning already.' Her brown eyes focused on her ruined arm. 'What happened, can I ask?'

'The usual…those…outside the bars throwing their weight around' she replied. Surprisingly, Gianna had found herself able to talk to Claudia. Neither knew much about the other but for ten minutes a day, every day they had formed some kind of bond.

'You really should get that looked at. Have you seen the glass on that street?'

Gianna merely nodded, taking a long draught of her cappuccino. The liquid burned her tongue and her eyes watered. Claudia laughed, shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

'You'll never learn!' her voice chanted in the background. 'You do that every day.'

Gianna chuckled, she was right and true to character she raised the cup once again to her lips. Looking out the windows, there was little to see. Just the stones of the alley wall and the billowing red flags. A person would pass now and again though no one gave the coffee shop a second glance. It was known really only to locals and likewise used only by them. The fan hanging from the ceiling stirred the warm air, creating a pleasant breeze as she sat, humming gently. Though she tried not to dwell upon it , she found herself thinking about the third vampire in the tunnel. What was he doing here? And why did Felix seem so excited?

Gianna rested her elbow on the counter and placed her head in her smooth hand as she reasoned with herself. When she was finished she gently sat the cup on the counter and rummaged in her purse once again. The sound of the coins must have alerted Claudia as to what she was up to, for at that moment the woman's round figure was to be seen standing in the doorway, one calloused hand on her hip.

'What did I say?' she scolded, looking up at Gianna her eyebrows raised. She had a maternal aura even though her head was just about past Gianna's chest.

'Sorry, Claudia.' she said, abashed. It was not a good move to argue with her.

'Now, out and on your way.'

She shooed Gianna out the door, slapping the back of her shirt with a well worn cloth, while all the time, waving her off with a lopsided smile.

Once outside, Gianna shook her head. That woman was something else.

Reluctantly she made her way through the streets. Looking at her watch she still had about an hour left. This succeeded in cheering her mood even more. Maybe it would turn out to be a good day after all. Gianna once again found herself pushing past people as the streets were even busier. She made her way through a serious of lesser known side streets and towards the main plaza. Her favourite fountain was there and she had found herself capable of staring at the clear liquid for hours on end. She never gained anything from her fascination except a sense of tranquillity, a release from her charade. Of course nothing unusual ever did happen and she was certain today would be just the same.

_**

* * *

**_

As usual, please review.

_**Much appreciated!**_

_**To Jessie…I did **__**try**__** not to describe too much, I swear I really did!**_

**_I'm sorrrrrrryyy!_**

**_XD_**


	4. Eventful

_**Eventful**_

In a short space of time, Gianna found herself sitting on her usual perch, the low wall which surrounded the fountain. The fountain itself was huge, its vast pool of glittering water occupied the entire centre of the main square. Part of it was shadowed by a tall building which rose above all others. The clock tower. Its large shadow dominated the square, casting half of its occupants into the shadows leaving the other half to sweat in the dazzling sunlight. As anyone used to Volterra would do, Gianna's body sat on the rough stones in the cool shade. The heat was still intense but nothing to what was being experienced by those under the direct heat of the sun which was getting high in the clear blue sky.

Hoards of people trailed past, taking in the scenery of the picturesque little square. Many were dressed in red. Red cloaks, red blazers, red scarves. A few even wore tiny plastic vampire fangs. All ridiculous and all in celebration of St.Marcus's day. Gianna could tolerate the children which wore the fangs, it was nothing but a game of dress up to them. Adults, on the hand, who wore them and paraded the streets acting like fools bothered her to no end. They knew nothing. Their fun and games were without knowledge and without information. If they knew the truth, they would run from the streets in terror about what this day truly celebrated.

After her brief bust of anger had sated, Gianna sat in silence, staring into the shallow pool of water, transfixed by its translucency and its diluting waves. The shower of water thrown into the air was hypnotising to watch. Its thousands of tiny droplets would occasionally catch the sunlight and shimmer beautifully. The sight of it reminded her of someone.Gianna remained in her place like a statue while the world continued to turn around her. More and more people hurried past and she remained in place as though in a trance.

Anyone who lived in Volterra did not throw her a second glance as they passed by her silent frame. It was nothing unusual, she was often to be found here, mulling on her thoughts. The tourists however threw odd glances at the seemingly professionally looking woman perched unmoving on the wall of a fountain. Not that Gianna noticed or even if she did, she did not care. Her fingers stirred the water gently, its iciness washed over her hot skin pleasantly.

Before she had even realised too much time had passed. Raising her head, she threw a glance to the huge face of the clock tower, both its enormous minute and hour hand were nearing twelve. She pulled her legs out from where she had folded them under herself and swung them over the wall, her heels made a sound when they hit the stones which such force.

She was about to stand when something caught her attentive eye and held her in place. In the distance, she could see a girl. Nothing unusual about her, average height and build, long brown hair, pale skin…It was her movements which held Gianna's gaze. She was sprinting as fast she could through the crowds of people. She shoved them mercilessly out of her way, most turned and cursed at her in Italian.

Not that the girl seemed to understand or even care, her deep brown eyes were focused, intent on something in the distance.

Gianna turned her own head to follow her gaze which fell on an alley with a high arch, nothing unusual there. Still, the girl continued to push and shove until she found a break in the crowd. With new vigour she dove towards the fountain.

Hurriedly, Gianna flung herself to the side, removing herself from the frenzied path of the human cannon. Watching with amazement, as she leaped straight into the fountain and fought her way throw the knee deep icy water. Despite the heat, Gianna shivered, remembering how the cool water had almost burned her hand, it had been so cold.

Was the girl insane?

Or was what she ran for more important than anything?

More important that the unknowing opinions of those who watched?

More important than her reputation?

Unable to stop herself from staring, she continued to watch as the girl stumbled, uncoordinated through the icy expanse. When she dove back into the crowd, she was lost from Gianna's sight. Still stunned, she stared transfixed at the spot where the girl had vanished from her line of vision.

'Odd' she muttered to herself.

Deciding that it was finally time to get back to work, she walked into the crowd. As she was heading in the same direction as the majority of the people, her path was not a difficult one.

At one point, she saw the two large familiar black cloaks hurrying along the side of the buildings. Stunned she stopped in her tracks and stared. What were Felix and Demetri doing out again? And why were they heading in the same direction that the girl had ran toward? Locking these thoughts carefully away in the back of her mind, she continued on her way until a thought struck her.

Where was Edward Cullen?

Surely, he had not been left at the castle.

Had he left?

Gianna was confused, her brow furrowed as she dove into a side street. The path here was not nearly as neatly paved as the rest of the city. Hot gravel crunched under her shoes and the sound irritated her.

The walls were high and built of a light brick, allowing very little light into the small space. Her dark shadow was cast onto the ground, examining it, she noticed a second one. A taller and subsequently much wider shadow stood at the end of the alleyway. She raised her head and came to an abrupt halt. The man from her earlier encounter that morning stood at the alley's exit. Gianna drew in a low breath. The smell of alcohol wafted towards here, despite the distance between them.

'Knew, I'd find you love.' he chanted, his chaffed lips curved into the familiar smirk.

His bloodshot eyes wandered to her bare arm, the red wound vivid even in the low light.

'Shame' he chortled taking a wavering step forward.

The liquor bottle in his hand was almost empty. A strong smelling brown liquid lingered near the bottom of the glassware. Taking a swig, the man cocked his head to the side, surveying her carefully with a practiced eye. She remained frozen in place, her every nerve on edge. A slight tingle rose along the back of her exposed neck. She did not know what to do.

'Did I introduce myself?' he spluttered between taking a swig from his vile bottle, continuing his slow waltz forward.

Gianna shook her head once, a strand of her dark hair falling onto her fallen cheek. He watched it carefully. Her heart hammered against her ribcage as he smirked. Unsure of what bothered her so much, she took a cautious step backwards. The man's choking laugh echoed from the walls, doubling in volume as he drew ragged breaths.

Defiant she took a hesitant step forward, he swayed to the side and with a thud, she collided with his chest. Frightened, she extended her arm to push from his faded shirt to throw her body past. Instead, she felt his rough hand tighten around her wrist. Manoeuvring carefully and surprisingly quickly for a man who had consumed so many liquor bottles, he drew her two hands together, forcing her wrists together into one of his large hands. Panicked, Gianna pulled them with the small amount of strength she could muster.

She had never been naturally strong.

'Excuse me?' she stammered, unable to bring her eyes upward as his hot, moist breath fell on her forehead.

'Yes?' he responded in a murmur, his eyes locking on her face.Though she refused to look up, she could sense his stares. When she know that someone was watching her, watching her intently and taking in every tiny detail of her rigid frame. Gianna did not reply, it had not been a question and she was certain that he knew it. As the long silence lasted and all she could hear, once again, where his uneven breaths as they stood motionless, her back pressed against the rough bricks of the alley wall.

There was a buzzing sound as a black insect landed on the man's bald and scarred scalp. Cursing roughly, he pulled his hand away to slap at the tiny beast. Gianna needed no more opportunity. In the second that his hands loosened from her slender wrist she had dove around his side. Wheeling after her, the bottle slipped from his grip. It crashed on the gravel, throwing shards of broken glass along the ground and the vile liquid it contained splattered off the walls.

'Gianna! Once I get a hold of y…' he shouted, staggering as he tried to turn on his heel, but she was gone and fortunately had failed to hear the rest of his threat.

Ignoring the glares and stares of shock, she continued to run through the streets, the bright sun now at the highest point in the pure blue sky. She did not sob or break down, she was still too stunned. Usually unfortunate events happened to her once. She had many of those, but all were different. Never had anything been repeated, nobody had an interest in her. The drunkard was too occupied with getting his catch. Gianna wondered about who he was, he seemed to be around the same age as what her father would have been. Abruptly she stopped herself in her thoughts right there, as she bowled through the double doors of the castle.

They slammed shut behind her and she did not bother to lock them as she sprinted down the corridor. The many paintings faded into murals of a plain colours as she rushed past.

Despite the danger in which her work always entailed, she felt safe here. No humans who pestered her could harm her here, she was usually so caught up in her works and polite charade, that even her own thoughts could fail to harm her. Her own thoughts and memories were what caused most of her troubles. With nobody to relay her worries too, she dissected each memory and every thought until she could remember every detail to perfection.

Gianna's thoughts were interrupted once again as the usual icy breeze of the sewers greeted her. It soothed the skin around her wrists, which was already starting to come up in faint bruises. With her left hand she pressed them softly as she ran. She winced.

Her breath began to come in short bursts, as the adrenaline began to wear off and her calves started to ache. Running through streets in stiletto heels was never a good move. Once, she stole a nervous glance over her shoulder and instantly regretted it. Her body collided with the tall wooden door at the end of the tunnel and she tumbled back against the wall.

'Whoops' she exclaimed under her breath, rubbing her cheek gingerly where it had hit the panel of wood with an almighty thump.

Muttering something about dim lighting and feeling ridiculous she stood up and opened the door. Fortunately for her, the reception room was empty of people…and vampires. Her feet made no sound on the plush carpet as she walked across the room, to take her place behind the polished counter. Her black coat was still, as she had left it, folded neatly on her chair.

As she took her seat, she immediately relaxed. It was like sinking into a steaming bath after a long day. Gianna did not particularly enjoy her work, but it was a welcome break from her harsh reality. Though, of course, her work might have been the cause for her difficult reality. She shook her head, slumping it on the fresh stack of papers on the desk. If it was the case, she was stuck in a vicious circle with no way out. Death or…I

n silence, Gianna began her paperwork again. Her face took on its usual professional charade. A polite smile graced her features, in case anyone should approach and catch her pouting of guard. She did try her hardest, though to some it seemed that she could not try hard enough.

As she worked, she deliberately kept herself from thinking about the day's most recent events. The incident in the alley had left her slightly shaken. She was worried about her journey home.

With a harsh chuckle, she wondered what it would be like to have someone waiting for her in the dark nights, to walk her home to her small doorstep.

Someone to comfort her in the evenings as her usual tears streamed down her cheeks in the darkness.

Someone who she could tell her fears and worries to.

Someone to defend her, stand up for her…talk to her.

Gianna frowned and internally scolded herself. This was not a route she allowed her thoughts to take often. Daydreaming would never help. It never had and as far as Gianna was concerned it never would. A small amount of more time passed and she set the completed pile of sheets aside. With her moment of free time she thought once again about the girl who had flung herself so frantically through the fountain, less than an hour ago. What had driven her forward with such determination.

So much had happened and had driven it from her memory. Felix and Demetri had headed in the same direction. They had all been so close while everything else had happened to her and they were unaware. It stunned her for a moment. Everything and everyone continued on the same regardless of what was happening to other people. This idea kept her wandering mind occupied for a time and she stared at a painting, without even knowing what it depicted.

An echoing bang woke her, from her state of near unconscious. It was followed by the sound of footsteps. Many footsteps. Fighting her curiosity she politely rose to her feet, to take her place behind the counter. The door swung open and Gianna's deep eyes widened at the six familiar and unfamiliar faces who entered. She had seen them five of them before, but never all together.

What was going on in Volterra?

* * *

**A huge thank you to the few people who reviewed the last chaper.**

** XD**

You guys just rock.

Oh and Jo deserves a mention for being so supportive. I promise to have Jane torture her...

(Note: She and I are both perfectly sane.)

**Ej, too for all her wonderful ideas and for tearing herself away from Bella and Edward just for my sake.  
Bless!**

**Once again, please review and favourite.**

* * *


	5. Envious

_**Envious**_

The first figure through the door was by far the smallest. The beautiful face of Jane turned to her, completely emotionless. Empty of expression. Following behind her, was the once again present, Edward Cullen, his arm was wrapped around the shivering waist of a girl. Gianna struggled to keep her expression composed as the recognition flashed briefly across her face. It was the girl who had throw herself across the bitter cold fountain. She was human, but yet, he held her too closely, too tightly, too carefully and gazed at her with too much love in his eyes, despite the angry set of his jaw.

She blinked once, trying to keep her expression detached as she gazed at the couple.

How could he hold her like that?

How could she trust him like that, in the heart of Volterra?

Surely, their love was forbidden, she could not know the secret. It was against the law.

She was human.

Humans could not know.

Except, well, Gianna herself was the exception. Her future though was destined to go one of either two unfortunate ways. However, now was not the time for deep thinking. As soon as they passed, she would have plenty of time for that. Far too much time.

Accompanying Edward Cullen and his mortal _friend _was another woman. She was tiny, with cropped black hair in a spike array and her movements were so fluid that Gianna, who's posture was always perfect, felt a stab of envy. The woman did not look at her either, but her anxious expression, excused her from Gianna's annoyance. As Jane passed by the high mahogany counter, without so much as even a glance in her direction, she spoke out of irritation.

'Good afternoon Jane' she said politely.

'Gianna' Jane replied with a stiff nod, not even looking at her, as she glided past.

Ignoring her rudeness, she turned to look at the others. The girl, still clutching tightly to Edward's side was staring at her. Of course Gianna could not entirely blame her for doing so. She herself, often wondered what she was doing here, surrounded by vampires. Her position from behind the counter did not change, as the girl was towed gently along by Edward.

Following them was a familiar figure, wearing the long black cloak with the hood throw back. Felix again who seemed oddly smug. He threw a sly wink in her direction and Gianna could not help but giggle. It was his usual greeting, at least he acknowledged her presence unlike some others. She nodded him through again, tucking one loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Finally, bringing up the rear came Demetri. She could only see the back of his head and the dark folds of his cloak, diluting with the dark waves of his hair, as he gently closed the door behind the obscure party. Feeling self conscious, she shuffled uncomfortably , the others had passed through at this point.

As he turned, she shrank back slightly, not knowing entirely why she did so. Perhaps, it was her nervousness finally creeping on her or perhaps something else. When he looked at her, he seemed to notice her stiffness, it was obvious in his dark eyes which glinted with slight amusement. She could only bring herself to smile faintly, an unspoken apology.

'I would stay but…' he said with a returned smile, showing off his lines of perfect teeth.

Her mouth opened once, but words failed her, as she stared back.

He chuckled, the deep rumble was quiet in his chest but he drifted forward and past quickly.

'…of course, of course.' Gianna stuttered.

Too late.

The door at the other end of the room closed shut gently, with only a faint click. Despite their immense strength, vampires were certainly quiet. She was accustomed to being the only one who made noise as she moved. Her every shift of position, her every breath, the pulse of her blood beneath the smooth surface of her skin was audible to them. The thought disturbed her at times, it made her very prone to accidents. A knock of a stack of papers would go unnoticed by fellow humans. Though, the slight disruption to rippling air currents would be noted in silence.

A mistake, even a slight black mark against her name could not be afforded. If she was to hold any hope at all, her record would be a clean sweep. So far, she was heading in the right direction, except for the fact that her emotions might betray her at times.

Thinking about that brought back her earlier waves of confusion as she stared at the panels on the door. The human girl and Edward Cullen…

Gianna felt an angry stab of jealousy. It surprised her and she blinked twice.

Why did she feel so?

The girl was nothing special, nothing extraordinary. It was what was what she shared with the other vampire that caused Gianna's chest to ache horribly.

Why should someone so young have what she yearned for, for years?

Why did someone so normal have strong arms wrapped protectively around her slender waste?

Why was she shielded from the horrors that took place in this chilling building?

Why must, she, Gianna, have to live through each day, aching for what she missed out on whilst this other had her perfect future set in granite?

Feeling horrible for her envy, she sat slowly onto her chair and listened to the music tinkling gently in the background. The faint hum of the instruments flowing together in perfect synchrony failed to calm her. She knew what the tune signified. It did not flow from the hidden speakers constantly, oh no, it was not for her benefit. Each piano key held an ominous edge to it, for Gianna it foretold that Heidi would arrive soon. It was meant to calm the visitors. Not that their disposition mattered all that much. It made little difference by the time they had reached the reception room, smelling faintly of its wildflowers for them to turn back. True, the door might remain open but never for too long.

Time passed painfully slowly, the minute hands on the ornate clock seemed frozen in their place. When they did move, it was as though they pulled a great load, as though each inch was a metre. All she wanted to do now was return home, this day had been too much and barely any time had passed at all.

The nib of her fountain pen scratched on a smooth sheet of ivory paper. A sound in the distance caused her to pause, resulting in a large blob of black ink on her sheet. The sound of voices in many tongues and accents echoed from up the corridor.

Gianna sighed. Heidi had returned. The door opened slowly and the stunning vampire stepped through. Her pale face wore a small smile as she glanced at Gianna with a nod. Waves of mahogany hair ran down her back to the waist of her short black skirt. Of course, Heidi's clothes were not a personal choice, they were necessary to attract the attention the Volturi thrived on.

Moving aside, a large crowd of people filed through. Some breathed in the scent of the flowers and smiled to one another. Others, looked around seeming slightly confused, before their eyes would drift back to Heidi. It was clear on their faces why they would stay.

Their very human nature would be their downfall.

Gianna swallowed and had to turn her back to the large group. She could not watch as these people filed through, not knowing what was going to become of them. The piano notes continued to play gently in the background, chilling her with their finality. Ignoring the violet eyes on her trembling back, ducking through one of the doors in the wall.

There she sat on the rough stones, breathing heavily. This was one part of the job that she would never be able to get used to. Guilt riddled her to her core.

Should she not be a hero and risk herself to warn them?

That was what the noble side of her brain chorused.

Common sense told her what was the point?

It would not do her or the other people any good.

No good at all.

When the sounds of shuffling feet had faded ,she soot again and returned to her post. The smell of the flowers was now slightly obscured by a mixture of perfumes and colognes. Biting her lower lip she took a deep intake of breath and watched the double doors as they creaked open.

Her eyes widened as the four figures stepped through. The human girl was once again clutching at Edward Cullen's arm. Though his arm was not to be seen, it was obscured in layers of dark fabric, a cloak much to big for his physique. Gianna's eyes were speculative, was he joining the guard…she could see no other reason for him to be dressed as he was.

'Do not leave until dark.' a familiar voice said sternly.

Demetri's.

He did not look at her as he rushed quickly back through the doors. Probably not wanting to miss the feast. Even for that she could not fault him. His words answered her unspoken question about the cloak. It was to hide his bare skin from the bright afternoon sun outside.

The smaller figure trailed after them, her eyes seeming distant. A rough murmur came from Edward's lips to the ear of the human girl, his voice too low for words to be clear. Quickly, he pulled her onto the leather couches in the corner. Gianna pursed her lips, it was as though they did not want her to overhear. Of course, she could not blame them but she continued to watch carefully.

The human was shaking, her love's arms wrapped protectively around her whispering quietly to her, stroking her face. The smaller vampire just sat seeming more relaxed than earlier. The human's sobs were soon heard and Gianna was now concerned. One thought occurred to her, she must have seen the crowd trundle through the dim corridor. Her ragged breaths overcame Gianna's jealousy and she quickly crossed the room.

Ignoring the angry set of Edward's jaw she leaned over his shoulder.

'Is there anything, I can get you?' she asked politely, keeping just the right amount of concern in her voice. The look on his face answered her question as he spoke coldly.

'No.'

Ignoring his curtness she just nodded, thinking that a hasty retreat would be wise. Her eyes darted back to the girl he cradled so very tightly and she smiled at her in a silent reassurance before drifting back to her desk.

Before she had even reached the opposite side of the room she heard the whisper.

'Does she know what's going on here?'

Gianna sighed, of course she would have wondered.

Of course ,she would be puzzled.

Of course, she would get the wrong impression.

Her protector's answer was very quiet and as much as she strained, she failed to pick up his words. Sitting at her desk, she watched the three with fascination.

She could not understand why this human was allowed to leave, whilst knowing all that went on. Her only solution to the question was that the course of her future was set in stone.

She mulled on this thought, watching their every embrace, their every thought with eyes that were quickly beginning to fill with salt water. He kissed her softly, never her lips but her face and hands with gentle tenderness. She just lay there, her shivers quietened as he spoke in soft murmurs. Gianna gripped the edge of her desk and knew that it would be better for herself to look away.

However, it was like an eclipse. Dangerous to look upon but impossible to look away from. She sat transfixed. It was a living image of what she someday hoped for, someday to appreciate, someday to experience it for herself. Their gentle murmuring voices continued for a long time until once again another voice filled the room

'You're free to leave now.' said Alec in evidently false warm tones.

'We ask that you don't' linger in the city'

Edward Cullen's answer conveyed exactly how he must have felt in its steely tone.

'That won't be a problem'

For an insane moment she felt like grinning, finally, someone who would not back down.

Jane's twin did not have much time for Gianna either as he disappeared back through the door.

Filling in for his silence, she crossed the floor quickly, drawing in a long breath.

'Follow the right hallway around the corner to the first set of elevators. The lobby is two floors down and exits to the street. Goodbye now' she recited pleasantly, hiding her jealousy as best she could.

None of them said anything as they turned through the doors. Though, the small one shot her a dark look as she danced after the couple, still clinging tightly to one another, as thought their drastically different lives depended on it.

As the door shut gently, Gianna sank into her chair with a low sigh. Her head rested on her smooth palms, wiping her silent tears. The couple were the only example she had every seen of what she yearned for.

Perhaps, there was hope after all.

Though, the places where it was to be found were certainly odd.

* * *


End file.
